


Voice of Lies

by BeckKingOfHell



Category: Voltron - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Gen, Langst, siren au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 02:02:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15962321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeckKingOfHell/pseuds/BeckKingOfHell
Summary: Lance is a Siren, keeps it secret from the group, shit happens.





	Voice of Lies

For as long as Lance could remember he had the voice of an angel. Though his mother told him to only use it around family, less he hurt someone with it.

He never understood until his first day at the Garrison, when he was casually singing in the shower. He heard a grunt and a thud in the stall next to him. He shut off the water and looked over. There was a man laying on the wet tiles, wide eyes, mouth agape, the water still running. The man’s eyes looked lifeless and Lance thought he was dead.

After reporting it, the man went to the hospital and Lance was sent for questioning. He was still confused as to how it happened and told the whole truth- he was singing in the shower, getting the conditioner out of his hair when he heard a thud. He found the man, and left to get help.

It was then that he learned from his mother that his voice was not one of an angel, but one of a Siren.

And Lance never sang again. Not during showers, not during clean ups, not even when he found himself alone in the Castle of Lions.

Although there were nights where he risked a hum, remembering songs his mother used to sing whenever she washed the dishes. Sometimes he would fall asleep to it, others he would lie awake for hours, tears in his eyes. He longed to sing again, to use his voice to the fullest and have his sisters and brothers join in harmony.

But he was stuck in space, where people could be badly affected by his voice. He had no family that was immune to his songs, no friends that could bare his siren call. 

He wanted to sing, he  _ needed _ to sing, like a human needed air. It tore him up inside to the point that it physically hurt his chest. 

How was he supposed to keep this secret when the urge kept getting stronger and stronger every day? How was he supposed to keep his promise to his family to never reveal what he was, every time the team did a mind bonding exercise? Hunk loved to wander around in Lance’s head, as well as the others. He didn’t know what to do, how could he avoid such things happening when it was almost impossible?

 

“Lance, on your left!” Keith called out as he shot at galra ships.

Lance took down the ship next to him. “Thanks, Ke-” He was thrown to the right, the emergency lights on his lion flashing. “I need some help here, I’m getting heavy fire!” He yelled as his lion took another hit, jarring his head.

“I’m on my way!” Hunk said, smashing into the ships that surrounded Lance.

Lance shot left and right, blowing up the small fleet around him, as Hunk covered his back. 

“Pidge, do you have the information yet?” Keith’s voice rang with impatience over the comms.

“Give me forty-six seconds!” Pidge replied.

“You have about thirty before we die!” Lance yelled, getting thrown to the side yet again.

He heard Keith shout in pain.

“Keith, are you okay?” Lance dodged a hit, only to be rammed from behind.

Keith growled. “Yes, although Black is taking a beating. How about-” He cursed- “How about you guys?”

“Yellow is badly damaged, I’m not sure if it can take another blow.” Hunk said.

Lance gritted his teeth as his lion spun out of control. “Other hit and I am almost certain that Red will go offline! Pidge, hurry up!”

“Information done downloading, ready to leave.” Pidge said.

Lance breath a sigh of relief. “Allura, wormhole, now!”

A small wormhole opened up and Lance flew towards it, noticing too late that the ion cannon was pointed in his direction.

Electricity shot up his spine, causing his vision to go white. He barely heard the shouts of his friends over his deafening shrieks racking through his throat. 

 

Lance felt himself falling forwards, his body feeling like an ice cube. He opened his eyes to see a shoulder blocking his view. 

“Lance, are you okay?” Hunk gently asked.

Lance looked up at him, realizing that he just came out of a healing pod. His gums felt like they were microwaved, then refrozen, and now thawing. “Yeah,” he rubbed his eyes, “I’m fine.” 

He looked around noting that Hunk was the only one. With how often he got hurt it was no surprise that his teammates weren’t around.

Hunk helped Lance walk towards the kitchen, talking about pointless things, like who would survive the cow zombie apocalypse.

Answer- Pidge and Keith.

The day went like normal, baking with Hunk, training alone, training with the team and dinner. What wasn’t normal was the unexpected mind bonding exercises at the end of dinner.

Lance argued. “But isn’t it like, ten at night?”

Pidge adjusted her glasses, “Lance, we’re fighting an intergalactic  _ war _ . I think it’s okay if we stay up a bit later to work on our bond.”

He frowned, panic beginning to set in.  _ They’re going to find out this time, oh god, they’re going to know. _ His thoughts stayed with him, slowly getting worse and worse as they headed to the training deck.  _ They’re going to think I’m a monster. They’re going to shove me in a pod and shoot me out of space to die and rot! _

Allura handed him the headset for the mind bonding exercise. He reluctantly put it on, instantly feeling Hunk rummaging around in there. 

_ Stop it Hunk. _

_ Sorry.  _

“Alright,” Allura instructed, “I want you all to focus on something that brings you together as a team.”

Everyone’s first thought was Voltron, but slowly that changed to other things. Keith’s was of the group training sessions, Pidge’s was game nights, Allura’s was Altean movie nights, Hunk’s was the love of space food, and Lance’s was Hunk’s cooking. 

Somehow everyone agreed that Hunk’s cooking was what brought them together as a team. He could feel Hunk’s bashfulness brush up against his mind, and he could practually sense Hunk’s wide smile.

Allura cleared her throat. “Something that you think sets you apart from the team, it can be anything, looks, insecurities, race, anything.”

At the mention of race, Lance’s mind flickered to his bloodline. Anxiety flooded his senses and he could tell the others felt it.

A bright yellow brushed up against his blue,  _ You okay, man? _

Lance swallowed hard.  _ Just have a lot on my mind, that’s all. _

He could feel the whole team’s concern at that, so he forced himself to think about his accuracy when it came to shooting targets.

One by one, each left his head hole and thought about things that set them apart. Pidge’s was her confusion on was what gender she actually was. Hunk’s was his build and ability to engineer anything in space, even if he didn’t know what some things were. Allura’s was her age and if she was leading team Voltron down the right paths. Keith’s was his Galra heritage and how it’s associated with hate and blood lust.

“Alright, now let’s think about something good about each member of the team.” Allura commanded.

Lance was instantly hit with yellow, Hunk’s love and affection about Lance being the best friend anyone could have. It made him smile.

When Hunk backed off, he felt Pidge’s green sneak up, her thankfulness that Lance was always the one able to match her during game nights, making things crazy and fun.

Lance returned the same energy, complimenting her courage to go undercover at the Garrison to find her family. He also returned the full force of love at Hunk, making sure he knew that Lance always thought of him as brave for constantly going out of his comfort zone.

Suddenly there was a pink next to him and he smiled, letting Allura know that she was the most beautiful alien girl he’s ever met. As well as great diplomatic skills, because those are important and he didn’t want to get hit again. He felt her gratefulness that he was able to diffuse tension with a lame joke.

And lastly, red slowly came forward. He could feel Keith’s awkwardness, so Lance decided to go first. He complimented Keith on his ability to put his all in anything, whether it was training, a battle, or a race to see who can eat the most food goo before having to throw up. He felt Keith’s uncomfortableness fade away, and sent a strange admiration on Lance’s piloting skills; the memory of Lance being able to pilot Blue, even though everything was in Altean.

Lance honestly, didn’t know what to think. He truly thought that Keith thought lower of him because of the ‘you are the worst pilot ever’ comment. 

Keith dismissed Lance’s thoughts.  _ Technically, it was Blue flying us at first. You’re actually pretty good pilot. Sometimes. _

Lance raised an eyebrow.  _ Sometimes? _

“Aaand, we’re done!” Allura took off her headset before Lance and Keith got into a playful banter.

 

The nights were the hardest. Everyone was asleep, and Lance was alone, his voice wanting to be heard. No matter how many times he had to bury his face in a pillow, or cover his mouth with his hands, his throat burned with longing.

He wasn’t sure how long he could hold back. He knew that no usage for months on end could end up in death for people not immune.

If he doesn’t sing, he’d be putting his teammates in danger. If he did, he’d be risking their death. There was no good to any of this and Lance didn’t know what to do. It was as if he was a fish caught in a fish tank. Didn’t matter where he swam, he’d still be in the same place, trapped until death.

So how could he fix this problem? He stayed up most of the night, trying to find solutions until flashing lights started and Allura’s voice echoed over the intercoms.

“We got a distress beacon from a dwarf planet, they are under attack, I repeat, they are under attack. We need to form voltron and take out the Galra ships!”

He jumped out of bed and ran towards the hangar, fumbling with his armor as he hurriedly put it on.

In no time they formed Voltron and took out a the two ships. When the heat of the battle calmed he asked a serious question.

“Guys, if I were to say ‘cover your ears’, provided with no explanation, how many of you would actually follow?”

“Uhh,” Pidge was the first to respond, “depends on what’s going on at the time.”

“I agree-”

“-Me too.” Keith and Allura said.

Lance’s hopes fell.

“Actually, I’d do it. I trust you enough Lance.” Hunk said with all seriousness. 

He gave a sigh of relief. “You guys should be more like Hunk, here.”

“Hey guys.” Pidge’s voice was laced with panic. “There are Galra soldiers down there!”

There were collective gasps. 

Hunk chimed in. “But we destroyed their ships, how are they still fighting?”

“Victory or death.” Keith sounded angry. “We should go down and help with the civilians. Everyone, separate!”

They followed and split off to clear the mass of senteries and soldiers. However, shooting at them was difficult due to the planet’s inhabitants spreaded everywhere.

“This isn’t working!” Keith was the first to point out.

Lance stared at the situation below him. “I have a plan.” He swallowed. “Lead the civilians underground to a safe bunker of sorts or even a cave.”

“Okay.” Hunk said skeptically. “Then what?”

“Then make sure you listen to my orders after that’s done.”

He could practically feel Pidge’s eye roll. “Great, sounds like a plan.” She sarcastically said.

“Just trust me for once!” He shouted.

“Alright.” Black turned it’s head towards Lance. “Lance, you and I will take care of distracting the Galra. Pidge, Hunk, Allura, you guys get the civilians to safety.”

And they split off, Keith and Lance keeping the soldiers attention on them, allowing the others to guide the inhabitants to safety.

Allura’s voice crackled over the comms. “The civilians are safe.”

“ _ Where, _ exactly?” Lance’s heart pounded.

“Underground.”

Lance nodded to himself.

“Keith, get yourself somewhere safe, I’ll take care of the rest.”

“What?” Keith’s surprised voice filtered through the comms. “No way, there are way too many for you to handle on you own!”

“Just shut up and listen to me!”

“No!”

Lance angrily jumped out of his seat and pulled off his helmet. He headed towards the off ramp, Red’s mouth opening up to the hoards of Galra soldiers. “Then everybody plug your ears,  _ now _ !”

“Lanc-”

“Just fucking do it Keith!” Lance shouted as he turned off the comms and tossed his helmet aside. He called upon his voice and let forth a song that stopped the Galra in their tracks. Some fell down, while others began bashing their heads against rocks, walls, and even guns. 

Lance concentrated more on the song, forcing the ones who were still alive to point their guns at each other and start shooting. 

He stopped when a river of blood laid before him.

Lance collapse from exhaustion, his eyes catching something behind him. His jaw dropped to the floor faster than his heart

Keith was standing there, mouth open, eyes blown wide. “You’re a Siren.” He breathed.

Lance could only stare.

Keith’s eyes wandered around the massacre that surrounded them.

Lance’s body moved quicker than his thoughts, his legs carrying him to the cockpit of Red and flying away to the castle. He didn’t care about leaving his team behind, what he cared about was that Keith  _ knew, _ and saw the damage Lance could do with a single song.

Once he landed in the hangar, he ran towards his room, hysteria getting to him. A few steps before his door, he realized that it wasn’t a safe place to hide. So he kept on running, looking for a climbable vent he could hole up in and avoid confrontation.

He spotted one by Shiro’s door and hastily took off the cover and crawled in. He carefully place it back and crawled in further, trying to stay out of view.

Within minutes he heard Hunk shouting his name. No matter how much he wanted to cry out, he kept silent, his tears racing down.

He heard Hunk and Pidge stop by Shiro’s door to ask him if he’s seen Lance. When Shiro said no, he asked what was going on.

“Well,” Hunk started, “we don’t really know what happened exactly, but there was a mass of Galra, and then there wasn’t.”

Pidge piped up. “And Lance kept telling us to plug our ears, and at first I didn’t listen-”

“-I did.”

“Shut up, Hunk. Anyway, Allura and I didn’t listen and we heard this beautiful voice radiating from the earth, we didn’t hear the words, but we certainly felt them-”

“-And it was making the whole shelter vibrate.” Hunk added.

“Yes, and after a few seconds of it, I realized what was happening, and told Allura to plug her ears to the song.”

Lance could only see Shiro’s right leg, but he could tell his posture changed. “So what was it that you realized?” Shiro asked.

“We think…” Pidge hesitated. “We think that Lance might be a Siren?”

“And what makes you think that?” He questioned.

“Because I told them.” Keith’s legs came into view. “I saw what happened and it was devastating, Shiro. He made the Galrans turn against each other, and some of them even shot their own brains out. Who knows what could have happened if none of us actually took his word for once?”

“Hey!” Pidge neared Keith, her stance defensive, “Don’t look at me like that, Allura didn’t cover her ears either!”

“And it could have cost your lives.” Keith spat. “Perhaps you guys should start trusting Lance and not treat his input or words as jokes.”

Shiro’s leg cut between the two. “Alright, we can argue later. How about we all split up to find Lance? He can’t be okay, especially after with what happened.”

Pidge and Hunk headed down the hall while Shiro and Keith stayed put.

Lance saw Keith’s legs near the vent and stared, horrified, as Keith squatted down to face him. “So when are you going to come out?”

Lance shook his head, his tears running down faster.

“Lance.” Shiro coax, his voice soft. “Lance, hey, it’s okay, look at me.”

He turned his watery eyes to his former leader.

“We’re not going to hurt you. We just want to talk.” Shiro looked at Lance with sad eyes. “Is that okay?”

He shook his head again.

“Oh my god,” Keith began working on the screws on the vent. “Lance if you don’t come out, I’m going to drag you out.”

This made Lance push himself deeper into the vent.

Shiro gave a quick glare towards Keith before returning to his soft soothing demeanor for Lance. “Would you like to talk in a safe place? Where would you like to go, Lance?”

His eyes darted between Keith and Shiro. One showed annoyance, while the other showed patiences.

“We’re not going to hurt you.” Shiro said again, keeping his voice low.

Keith sighed. “Lance, we’re just worried. Please, come out.”

Lance looked down, his tears blurring his vision. He wiped his eyes and nose, and crawled towards the two. Keith pulled off the cover and helped Lance up.

Shiro stayed back a foot to give Lance some space. “Where would you feel safe enough to talk?”

Lance hugged himself and pointed with his head to Shiro’s door. “The others won’t think I’d be hiding in your room. Plus if they come back I can hide in the bathroom.”

Shiro cocked his head to the side. “Bathroom?”

Lance looked up at him. “Yeah, all the rooms have them, next to the closet.”

Shiro looked genuinely surprised. “Why did no one tell me this?” He looked at Keith who shrugged.

“I didn’t know either.” He stated.

Lance wiped his nose again, feeling slightly better. If they were able to change subject this easily, that means they honestly just wanted to have a talk and won’t hurt him.

So Lance headed towards Shiro’s room, sitting on the bed, his arms around himself.

Shiro sat on the floor, crossing his legs like a six year old while Keith leaned against the wall.

“Do you mind if we ask some questions?” Shiro cautiously asked.

Lance stared at the floor. “Go ahead. I have nothing to hide now.”

“Are you a Siren?”

Lance nodded. “I’m a half bred, so my voice isn’t as powerful, nor does it have the same effects as a regular Siren.”

Shiro seemed to consider his answer. “So you’re aware of your voice?”

“Yes.”

Shiro chose his words carefully. “Why didn’t you tell us, any of us, about it?” He looked up at Lance who refused to meet his gaze.

Lance held back his tears. “I didn’t want you guys thinking of me as a monster. I didn’t want to get ejected out into space to die either.”

Keith straighten his back. “Why would you think that? You’re part of the team, we would never do that to you.”

He shrugged.

“Besides,” Lance’s eyes held Keith’s gaze, “if they did that to you, they’d have to do that to me too.”

His eyes widen. He looked towards Shiro to confirm that he heard right. Shiro only nodded. 

“You’re… a Siren too?”

“In a way.” Keith gestured to sit next to Lance. “Can I?”

“Uh, yeah.” He shifted so Keith could fit too.

Keith glanced at Shiro before explaining to Lance. “My father told me that our blood line is mixed with a Siren’s and tends to skip a few generations. I was unfortunate enough to inherited it. I’m immune, and my voice doesn’t do much damage.” He looked at Lance, concern written all over his face. “How long were you holding it back to cause such a devastating blow?”

Lance rubbed his left arm. “Before we found the Blue Lion.”

Shiro straighten out his legs. “You can’t do that to yourself, Lance, you  _ need  _ to sing.”

“I know, I know, but.” He bit his lip. “I didn’t want to put you guys in any danger. My songs can fatally wound people, and I just didn’t want to risk it.” Tears flooded his vision. “I’m sorry.” He whispered.

Keith awkwardly patted Lance’s shoulder. “It’s okay. We understand, we really do. I had a problem with mine and talked to Coran about it. There’s a room in the castle where it’s sound proof and no one can hear you. I tested it with Shiro; isn’t that right?” He looked down at his brother, who nodded.

Lance stared at his hands. “Who else knows you’re a Siren?”

“Just Shiro and Coran.”

He licked his lips. “And how did Coran react to it?”

“He was a bit confused, but understood. Apparently Alteans don’t have Sirens.”

“So it’s just a Earth thing then?”

“I guess.”

They sat there for a few moments, giving Lance time. Once he flopped on Shiro’s bed he decided that perhaps it was time for the rest to know. He was already outed, in a way. May as well make it fully known.

Lance sat up. “Can we call a group meeting?” He timidly asked, eyes still not meeting the others.

Shiro nodded. “Yeah, we can do that. Would you like it if Keith and I stood next to you for comfort, or would you rather be left alone while you talk?”

Lance rubbed his nose. “I’d like it if you guys were there next to me.”

Keith rested a hand on Lance’s shoulder, making the boy look up. “I’ll come out as well, that way all the attention won’t be on you.”

Shiro stood up, “That’s a good idea, Keith. Lance, would you like to tell the team first, or would you like Keith to?”

Before he could reply, Keith butted in. “And I’m okay with going first, just so you know. I’ve been thinking about it lately anyway, so if it’s okay with you, I’d like to go first.”

Lance just nodded his head, thankful that he had leaders willing to help him.

Shiro left to tell Allura to call a team meeting in the lounge. Keith walked with Lance towards the area, making sure that the boy didn’t have a panic attack during the trek.

Lance walked into a room with eyes solely on him. It turned his blood into ice and he wanted nothing more than to run away again, this time shooting himself out into the void of space.

Keith put a reassuring hand on his left shoulder, his eyes focused on Keith’s. Keith gave him a small smile before addressing the team.

“I can guess that you all know what this meeting is about. But I’d just like to clarify that if any of you try to do anything to Lance, I will personally crush you with Black.

“Now, I just want to let you guys all know that I have a secret that I’ve been holding back for a while now. It’s one that I’ve been debating whether or not to tell you all about, and in light of recent events, I’ve decided that now is the perfect time.

“I’m part Siren.” Pidge’s and Hunk’s eyes widened slightly, while Allura’s looked confused. “It’s something that skips a few generations in my family, and I just happen to inherit it. Although my voice isn’t as dangerous, it can stun those who aren’t immune.

“So before you judge Lance, keep this in mind.” Keith nodded towards Lance, encouraging him to speak.

Lance fiddled with his hands, and found the floor interesting. He didn’t know what to say, his thoughts were going a million miles an hour. His mouth felt dry, and words kept getting lodge in his throat. Tears pricked his vision and he mentally cursed at himself. Why couldn’t he do this? Keith just did, so why was it so hard?

“Lance.” He looked up to see Hunk, his eyes soft. “It’s okay man, take your time.”

It was the push Lance needed to get his throat working again. “I’m a half bred, which is why I look human. My voice doesn’t lure like a regular Siren, but it can cause mass damage to people who hear it.

“I’ve been keeping my voice at bay, and it got to the point where it was near impossible to keep it silent. I thought that maybe if I put it to use on the Galra, it could be beneficial, as well as help me.” He hugged himself, feeling his tears on the brink of falling. When he felt Keith’s hand on his back, Lance continued. “I didn’t mean for you guys to hear it, I honestly didn’t, and I know I put you all in danger, but I just couldn’t keep it secret anymore. It was either use it on the Galrans and risk hurting you all, or keeping it shut until I couldn’t and kill you all.” He shut his eyes. “I didn’t know what to do, I know my kind are hunted like animals on earth, and I was terrified that you guys would hurt me, or experiment on me, and, and-” He clenched his jaw, tears streaming down pass closed lids. He didn’t want to look at his teammates, he couldn’t.

“Lance, it’s okay.” He heard Coran say. He cautiously opened his eyes, causing more tears to streak down. “I don’t exactly know what a Siren is, but that doesn’t change our perception of you. It’s just a small part of you, like how Keith is part Galra. We don’t mind it, Lance, we still love and appreciate you.”

Hunk raised his hand. “I agree with Coran. Lance, you’re still my best friend, my bud, my bro, my family. This won’t change our friendship, yes, it’s a bit shocking, but it won’t change anything. I may ask you questions on it from time to time, like how I ask about Cuban customs and traditions. But it won’t affect my love for you, my true bro.”

Lance wiped at his eyes, his tears coming slower. He locked eyes with Pidge and she gave him a smile.

“Lance, you’re still a good person in my eyes. I don’t think any less of you, but I will admit that I’m curious about your voice and how it works.” Pidge shrugged. “And like the Orcarians said, we’re all made of the same cosmic dust.”

He sniffled, feeling a smile on his lips. Everybody's eyes fell on Allura, putting her in the spotlight. She kept her gaze solely on Lance and offered a soft smile. “I don’t know what a Siren is, but I can promise you that it doesn’t affect our friendship, Lance. Same goes for Keith.” She nodded her head. “But I would like to request that you don’t use it on our enemies unless it is a dire situation. I don’t want that heavy burden on your shoulders, seeing what you can do with it. Other than that, I don’t think of you any differently. A bit worried, but I’m sure I can get past that.”

Lance gave a small nod, acknowledging her words. He’s mostly stopped crying, although there were a few tears of relief. He was glad that his team accepted him and loved him all the same.

“Group hug!” Hunk shouted, jumping up and crushing Lance in his arms. Even though he couldn’t breathe, he smiled as everyone joined in, Allura lifting them all off the ground. 

“We love you, Lance.” Pidge said, the others agreeing.

Allura set them down, signaling the breaking of the hug.

Hunk rubbed his hands together. “Now, who wants some cake? I feel like we need to celebrate these two courageous men!” He pulled Keith and Lance in, leading the way towards the kitchen.

Lance has never felt so loved, and so free in his life. His teammates truly were family and the best people he’s ever met.

He was finally happy. 

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for the Langstautumnevent2k18 over on Tumblr. I hope the giftee likes it!


End file.
